25
Accepting Prajapati Daksh's invitation to the Mahamandal, Lord Shiva takes the accountability on himself of the outcome of Daksh's Mahasabha. An anxious Indra presages Shukracharya's contriving against the deities but, Daksh brushes aside Indra's fears saying that he is always ready for a war. Madanike teases Sati pestering her to reveal the name of her love. Shukracharya, the leader of the asuras prepares to interpose the Mahamandal meeting. Previous Episode: 24 Next Episode: 26 Synopsis Mahadev accepts the invite from Prajapati but puts a condition before Maharishi Atri, Dadhichi and Kashyap...that they will not blame themselves for any consequences that arise from his presence in the meet. Madanika is teaching dance to the girls and then goes on to put mehendi on the hands of Aditi, Khyati and others.She calls on everyone to come and get their 'soulmates' name written on their hands. Revathi gets excited and tells Madanika to write Chandrama's name on her palm.Madanika teases her that finally she is smiling,and Rohini hears this and comes scurrying insisting that Madanika writes Chandrama's name on both her hands.Revathi gets sad and Madanika gives her a concerned look and then thinks of a way out...she tells Revathi that she cannot write one name on both of their hands but she can write Chandra on Rohini's hand and 'Som' (Chandra's another name) on Revathi's hand.Revathi and Rohini are happy with this. Sati comes in and Madanika teases Sati and tells her that the real 'Sringar' of a woman is of Mehendi..and its colour depends on the amount of love one has in her heart.Sati is getting embarrassed and Madanika tells Khyati and Aditi that she has been telling Sati to tell her the name she wants to put on her hand but Sati is refusing to divulge anything and continues to tease Sati. Maharishi Kashyap happily tells that Mahadev has accepted the invite and Prajapati is happy that now the agenda of the meet will finally be achieved. Indra is worried at this news and Prajapati is asking Indradev why is he so worried. Prasuti comes where Sati and Madnika are sitting and tells them to get going for the preparations and asks them to prepare for the Vasantotsav. Madanika meaningfully looking at Sati tells Prasuti that her daughter has grown up..and then covers up for Sati's embarrassment explaining Prasuti that she meant that Sati can do preparations on her own Prasuti smiles and agrees. Prajapati asking why is Shukracharya is angry. He has no reason... Indra tells them that Asuras are insecure beings and Mahadev's inclusion has made them more insecure and now they are itching to begin a fight. Shukracharya shown.he is obviously very angry at Devas...he is instigating the Rakshas to be vocal about their rights and existence...and that today is that day as Prajapati has organized a meet to help Indra...and that would mean the end of Asuras...He is upset that Mahadev too had been invited and wonders why Mahadev accepted it knowing everything...he says that if Mahadev joins the forces on the other side then the Asuras would be destroyed...and so they all decide to stop the meet. Narad comes to Kailasa ...and Nandi stops him from going to Mahadev saying he was in meditation...Narad asks he needs to get him out of meditation if he wants him to push Mahadev near Devi Sati,..Poor Nandi is so reluctant to take Sati's name after the grand scolding by Mahadev...but Narad teases him and walks in Mahadev's meditation...he wakes him from Meditation.Nandi is tensed...but Mahadev is smiling as Narad narrates the events of the reactions of Asuras... Mahadev says that they have no reason to agitate as he has been to Patallok on Shukracharya's invite..for him everyone is equal. Narad tells Mahadev not to attend the meet...at that Mahadev retorts that he has already promised Dadhichi.. Narad turns the tables and says tells him about.Sati's vachan to Daksh...but Shiva's glimpse to Sati has made her break that promise and now she cannot get Shiva out of her thoughts...Shiva smiles and tells Narad not to worry about Sati as she is Orajapati's responsibilty...But Narad cannot be defeated in this way na...he smiles back and says tht Lord Vishnu considers that Prajapati's responsibility is yours..so it comes to you only. Mahadevji smiles and closes his eyes and slips into meditation. Category:Episodes